The Nightray's Delinquent Brother
by Aline no Tandoku
Summary: Sejak dulu, Elliot telah melakukan banyak hal yang salah. Namun, hal-hal itu ternyata juga dapat memberikan keberuntungan baginya.


**The Nightray's Delinquent Brother**

**.**

**Pandora Hearts (c) Jun Mochizuki**

**This Story (c) Aline no Tandoku**

**.**

**.**

Sejak dulu, keluarga Nightray dan Vessalius tak pernah bersatu. Sejak 100 tahun yang lalu, lebih tepatnya. Akibat Tragedi Sabrie yang melanda Sablier. Dan seperti yang orang-orang tahu, orang di belakang kejadian itu adalah Glen Baskerville, kepala keluarga Baskerville. Dan sejak saat itu keluarga Baskerville menjadi dibenci. Keluarga-keluarga yang dulu berdekatan dengan Baskerville—Nightray dan Barma. Keluarga Barma masih dapat menjaga citranya karena mereka dulu juga dekat dengan Keluarga Sang Pahlawan, Vesallius. Sementara Nightray? Keberadaan keluarga tersebut dan keluarga Vessalius bagaikan langit dan bumi. Api dan air. Gelap dan terang.

Dan dari dulu juga, Elliot Nightray, anak bungsu keluarga Nightray, sudah di tanamkan bahwa Nightray-lah yang terbaik. Mereka harus menjauhi keluarga Vessalius. Mereka harus membuat keluarga tersebut menjadi keluarga yang terkenal lagi seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Jangan biarkan citra keluarga Nightray jatuh hanya karena Tragedi Sabrie. Dan Elliot juga, tidak diperbolehkan untuk berteman dengan anak-anak keluarga Vessalius. Hal itu membuatnya terlihat sombong dan kasar terhadap orang-orang selain keluarga Nightray dan sahabat pertamanya, Reo.

Keluarga Nightray selalu begitu. Mereka mencoba lebih unggul dari keempat keluarga bangsawan lainnya. Keadaan memang menjadi lebih baik sejak Gilbert Nightray, anak adopsi keluarga Nightray, berhasil memenuhi kualifikasi dan berhasil membuat kontrak dengan chain penjaga pintu Nightray, Raven. Mereka juga tengah menyelidiki chain unik bernama Humpty Dumpty. Dan yang lebih hebatnya—Rumah Fiana.

Rumah Fiana adalah panti asuhan tempat anak-anak yang orang tuanya menjadi pemegang kontrak illegal. Di sana, mereka menggunakan anak-anak tersebut untuk menjadi kelinci percobaan mereka. Reo, sahabat Elliot, juga tadinya berasal dari Rumah Fiana. Lokasi rumah itu adalah di kota yang telah hancur, Sablier. Alasan mereka menggunakan anak-anak adalah karena jiwa anak-anak masih sensitif terhadap chain. Memang ada anak-anak yang menjadi korban karena Humpty Dumpty memaksa mereka untuk membuat kontrak dengannya. Akibatnya mereka meninggal. Atau dalam ingatan Elliot—mereka baik-baik saja. Kepalanya dan kepala Reo—yang saat itu juga ikut mencari anak-anak tersebut—terbentur batu. Mereka berdua pingsan dan di temukan oleh Pandora.

Yang tidak diketahui oleh Elliot Nightay adalah; ia telah menjadi pemegang kontrak illegal. Pada saat mereka hendak menyelamatkan anak-anak yang menghilang kedalam lubang tersebut, Reo menemukan seorang anak perempuan yang masih selamat—Hellen. Dan pada saat Reo berlari ke arah Hellen dan berusaha menenangkannya, seorang anak yang membuat kontrak dengan Humpty Dumpty seperti hendak menyerang Reo dengan chain-nya. Dan pada saat itulah Elliot beraksi. Sebenarnya niatnya adalah untuk menyerang chain tersebut, tapi yang dilihat oleh chain tersebut adalah Elliot yang hendak membunuh Reo. Dan Elliot pun terluka seperti anak-anak lainnya. Dan pada saaat itulah Reo meminumkan darah Humpty Dumpty dan menyuruh Elliot untuk menyebutkan namanya. Dan segera setelah Elliot menyebutkan nama chain itu, ia telah menjadi pemegang kontrak illegal.

Seorang anak yang tadinya akan menjadi penerus keluarga Nightray membuat kontrak illegal dengan chain yang sedang diselidiki oleh keluarganya. Itu berarti hidupnya takkan lama lagi, dan yang pati ia tidak dapat meneruskan impiannya untuk mengembalikan citra Nightray.

Kedua, ia adalah _satu-satunya anak yang akrab dengan Gilbert dan Vincent_. Gilbert dan Vincent memang anak adopsi, dan kakak-kakak Elliot sungguh membencinya dan menghindarinya setiap saat. Mereka juga memberitahu Elliot kalau ia juga harus membenci mereka, tapi saat itu Elliot masih kecil untuk mengerti apa arti dari perkataan tersebut. Dan menurutnya, Gilbert dan Vincent cukup baik.

Ketiga, ia telah melanggar kode etik turun-temurun keluarga Nightray. Tidak boleh berteman dengan Vessalius. Tapi dia malah membantu Oz Vessalius, anak pertama dari Duke Vessalius, Zai Vessalius. Dia telah membantu Ada, adik Oz. Dan itu sama sekali tidak baik. Dan kesalahannya yang paling parah adalah pada saat _unbirthday party_, dimana paman Oz—Oscar Vessalius, mengadakan sebuah pesta tanpa tujuan apapun. Saat itu sebenarnya Elliot datang hanya untuk mengorek informasi dari Oz mengenai si pemenggal kepala. Namun akhirnya ia ikutan juga.

"_Aku… ingin menilai segala sesuatu dengan mataku sendiri."_

Itu salah. Salah. Sebagai seorang Nightray seharusnya ia tidak seperti itu.

Keempat, ia adalah salah satu dari pemenggal kepala yang membunuh anggota-anggota keluarga Nightray. Yang pertama adalah Vincent, dan dia membunuh tiga orang. Sementara Elliot… ia telah membunuh ketiga kakaknya dan ibunya. Dan itu semua ia lakukan tanpa sadar. Pada akhirnya ia membunuh dirinya sendiri dengan cara menolak keberadaan Humpty Dumpty.

Ia telah meninggal dengan terhormat. Seorang Nightray yang meninggal dengan cara _Nightray_.

Terlepas dari segala kebaikannya, ia telah melakukan empat kesalahan besar. Dan benar maupun tidak, itu membawa keberuntungan tersendiri baginya. Kepada seorang anak bungsu keluarga Nightray. Kepada calon penerus keluarga Nightray.

_Ia telah menjaga citra keluarga Nightray dalam caranya sendiri_.

* * *

RnR?


End file.
